


It's a simple life, but we love it.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff's "old" and Gavin's stupid, nothing new. (A short drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a simple life, but we love it.

"Seriously though, did you see Finn? He's so fucking badass!" Michael cried with enthusiasm, talking to Ray who was equally excited about the newest episode of their show.  
"Yeah, man they're amazing. Fuck the Ice King though, ugh." Ray ranted, Michael readily agreeing. Geoff chose that moment to walk past the pair, falling onto the couch next to Ray and extending his arm so that it wrapped around Ray's shoulders and settled on Michael.  
"Are you guys talking about some dumb kids show I don't know about again?" He asked, reclining back into the chair and smirking at both Ray's and Michael's expressions.  
"It's not just some dumb kids show, it's Adventure Time!" Michael cried, exasperated.  
"Yeah, you're just too old to understand." Ray said with a nod, giggling a little at Geoff when he pretended to look hurt.

  
Gavin chose that moment to fall into Geoff's lap, as always landing hard on his boyfriend's balls. Geoff let out a hurt squeak, shifting Gavin so that he was no longer crushing his dick.  
"Sorry Geoff. Anyway, you're not too old. I'm just as young as they are and I don't watch it. It sucks." Gavin said smugly, sticking his tongue out at Ray. Michael snorted, shaking his head at the Brit.  
"No, it does not suck. The only reason you don't like it is because you're too dumb to understand it." Michael teased. Geoff laughed at that, ruffling Gavin's hair as he pouted. Ryan came and sat in the armchair across from them, stretching out and smiling at the scene before him.  
"Nah, Gavin isn't stupid. His brain just thinks in odd and interesting ways." Ryan said, cheering Gavin up and sending Michael, Ray and Geoff into fits of laughter.

  
Jack, who had been to the bathroom, returned in that moment and looked in conusion at the scene before him.  
"What's so funny?" He asked, settling down onto Ryan's lap as he stared at the four on the couch.  
"Nothing, nothing. Gavin is just dumb." Ray said in between laughing and Jack smiled at the statment. Gavin pouted again, nuzzling against Geoff's chest.  
"No, Ryan says my brain thinks in odd and interesting ways." He said quietly so that Jack could barely hear him. Jack scoffed, shaking his head down at Ryan who sat there smugly.


End file.
